Naruto: Holyland
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: AU: A separate world where everyone is equal, and rules, and laws of the 'Elemental Lands' don't apply. A place called Holyland. A dangerous place. Uzumaki Naruto, was without a doubt there. Based on Mori Kouji's Holyland.


Naruto: Holyland

Summary: A separate world where everyone is equal, and rules, and laws of the 'Elemental Lands' don't apply. A place called Holyland. A dangerous place. Uzumaki Naruto, was without a doubt there. AU

This story is based on Mori Kouji's Holyland. It's on Onemanga, check it out.

Anyway, I really liked the theme of Holyland, and felt that Naruto could be in the same way, so here it is. This is just a beginning, not sure if I'll continue it, only if people like it anyway.

So, here we go.

The land of fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth. The five nations together make the 'Elemental Lands', and they gather around in a giant circle. Within that circle, is the difference between adults, and children. A separate world where everyone is equal, and rules, and laws of the 'Elemental Lands' don't apply. A place called Holyland. A dangerous place. Uzumaki Naruto, was without a doubt there. (1)

**PROLOGUE**

A group of ninja strolled along a street of Holyland. Among one of the ninja, a raven-haired boy with a blue shirt, and tan shorts, along with ninja sandals. (2) Number one rookie of the year of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. He was obviously the leader of the group, but didn't seem to care for the chattering among them. The only reason Sasuke was even hanging around with them, was the sole fact that Sasuke thought they were strong enough to hang out with. Not stronger than him though. He ignored their chattering until one topic perked his interest.

"Hey have you heard of that guy who goes around, and beats up other ninjas?"

"Oh yeah! I heard he beats them with only one punch, or one technique." (3) Sasuke decided to enter the conversation.

"Sounds strong. I want to meet him." He said in a monotone voice, though it had the slight tone of interest.

"He definitely sounds strong, but not as strong as Sasuke." Sasuke agreed, he was an Uchiha. One of the elites. "Oh by the way, where's Hanzo?" (4)

* * *

Hanzo had just relieved himself, and was on his way back to Sasuke, and co. until he bumped into a short, blond weak-looking kid.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, before attempting to move around Hanzo, and go to a urinal. But Hanzo stopped him. He didn't have a headband, so Hanzo figured the kid was easy prey to pick on.

"You punk. Get on your knees, and apologize!" He ordered. The blond hesitated, but didn't do as he was ordered to. Hanzo smirked.

"You got guts kid, but I still gotta kick your ass." Hanzo said as he grabbed the blond's hand.

Acting on instinct, the boy pulled his hand back with all his strength, effectively getting loose from Hanzo's grip.

"You little...!" Hanzo pulled his right fist back to land a strike, only to receive a right from the blond, causing him to stumble over, and start bleeding from his nose.

"You shit!" He yelled to the blond, only to see the blond forming a hand seal.

"**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**." The boy muttered. Hanzo heard a poof behind him, and turned around to see another blond.

"That won't fool me, it's only an illusion." Hanzo said, as he turned around towards the real Naruto, only to see a elbow coming towards him, as well as something hard hitting the back of his head. (5) He groaned in pain, before he fell to his knees, and clutched his face in pain.

"My face! Damn it!" He cursed. The blond started hyperventilating in the midst of the one-sided battle, and he dispelled his clone quickly.

"T-that was close...was this luck? Maybe, I'm getting better, but if he didn't know it was a real clone, then I wouldn't have got him so quickly." The blond muttered to himself.

"I'm gonna find kill you! If I see your face...I'll kill you! Picking on the weak, you bitch!" Hanzo cursed. But this only confused the blond.

"Picking on the weak? That was _you_. I-I only wanted to go to the bathroom..." He explained, but Hanzo did not listen.

"Shut up! I'll kill you anyway! I'll remember your face!" He threatened. Forgetting the need to relieve himself, the blond ran out of the bathroom to avoid attracting anymore attention.

He ran, and ran. His legs tiring, but continued.

"He'll remember my face! I only wanted to stay in this place, I never wanted to attract any attention!" The blond said to himself, as he slowed to a walk, effectively blending in with the crowd. Until someone grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

Hanzo walked slowly over to Sasuke, and Co. to have the majority of them, including Sasuke to come over.

"What the hell happened to your face?" One person asked.

"This little punk got me, he looked weak, but he was definitely strong." Hanzo explained, still clutching his face.

"Doesn't that sound like the guy we were talking about?" One asked. Sasuke's ears perked.

"Yeah!" He said, surprisingly a bit loud. "He couldn't have gotten far, let's find him." Sasuke ordered, as the group separated.

Sasuke jogged as he looked for a weak person close by, and there he was. A blond, weakling. Sasuke jogged up to the blond, and grabbed his shoulder. The blond surprisingly whipped around, panicked, and looked at Sasuke.

"W-what...?" He meekly said. This couldn't have been him, even if he did fit the description, there's just no way.

"Eh, sorry thought you were someone else." Sasuke explained, before letting go of his shoulder.

"I-it happens..." The blond said before walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

"I wonder where that guy went..." Sasuke said to himself before walking away.

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I roam Holyland at night, and even though I'm scared, almost to death, I continue to roam around. Why? Because this is the only place I feel like I fit in. Not at my home, or school, or anywhere besides here. Holyland, is my Holyland.

* * *

1. _REMEMBER:_ AU People, AU. And I know that is a somewhat rip-off of Holyland's quote, but I just wanted to put it in there to briefly explain the AU of this story.

2. Nope, no arm stockings, or whatever the things Sasuke wears on his arms.

3. AKA Jutsu.

4. Got this from Blu Rose, thanks!

5. In case you didn't understand, the blonde hit Hanzo with his elbow on his face, and the blonde's clone hit his head, at the same time. Whatever it was, Hanzo didn't know what hit him.

Like I said, I don't know if I'll continue this, because since I made the five nations like how I explained it above, I dunno if this'll be along with the Naruto timeline with Holyland elements, or Holyland timeline with Naruto elements.

Most likely Naruto timeline, with Holyland elements.

Not to mention I'm worried I might copy Holyland, and replace them with characters from Naruto. But if enough people like it, we'll see.

Like if I get ten reviews or something in a month. We'll see.

It's a prologue, it's short. So...yeah...and if people like it enough, you'll get another chapter, which will be a lot better. Trust. me, it'll explain Naruto's background, and past, and will be featured in the Naruto timeline.

It's not as good as my usual stories, cause this was basically a way to take off writer's block. Hope some people will still like it though.


End file.
